Borgské označení druhů
Borgské označení druhů je číselná technika, sloužící Borgům k označení druhů, které již znají. * Druh 116 - je humanoidní druh. Příslušníci tohoto druhu jsou mimořádně nadaní na jazyky. Arturis jich uměl na čtyři tisíce. Arturis vinil Janewayovou, že díky jejímu spojenectví s Borgy byl poražen Druh 8472, a proto byl jeho druh - Druh 116 - asimilován a zbylo pouze 20 tisíc jedinců. Tento druh používá k cestování technologii proudového pohonu. (VOY: "Hope And Fear") * Druh 125 - neznámý druh, ze kterého pochází borgská královna. (VOY: "Dark Frontier") * Druh 149 - jediné známé označení druhu s pokročilými lékařskými znalostmi, od kterého Borgové získali technologii pro reaktivaci mrtvých vojáků pomocí modifikace nanosond. Díky této technologii mohli Borgové oživit své vojáky až 73 hodin po jejich smrti. Sedmá z devíti pomocí ní zachránila Neelixe, když zemřel. (VOY: "Mortal Coil") * Druh 180 - borgské označení pro Ferengy. (VOY: "Infinite Regress") * Druh 218 - borgské označení pro Talaxiany. Borgové asimilovali jejich obchodní loď s 39-člennou posádkou. (VOY: "The Raven") * Druh 262 - primitivní civilizace asimilovaná Borgy. V historii byly zmínky o silné substanci, která dokázala spálit oblohu. Federace substanci nazývá molekula Omega a pro Borgy je to výraz dokonalosti. (VOY: "Omega Directive") * Druh 263 - další primitivní druh, který asimilovali Borgové, když hledali informace o molekule Omega. Tento druh věřil, že je to kapka krve stvořitele. (VOY: "Omega Directive") * Druh 312 - tento druh, který byl asimilován Borgy, vyvinul technologii tetryonových silových bariér, jež jsou nedetekovatelné běžnými senzory. Tuto bariéru vytvořili na planetě Ledos nad jižním kontinentem, aby tak ochránili primitivní národ Ventu před vlivem vyspělejších a netolerantních Ledossianů. Když tuto barieru narušila posádka [[USS Voyager|USS Voyageru]], začali Ledossiané pronikat na území Ventu, a tak kapitánka Janewayová rozhodla, že barieru obnoví. (VOY: "Natural Law") * Druh 329 - označení pro Kazony. Borgové objevili kazonskou kolonii v sektoru Gand ve čtverci 6920, ale pokládali jejich druh za nehodný asimilace, protože by do Společenstva nepřinesli nic nového. (VOY: "Mortal Coil") * Druh 521 - označení pro Shivoliany. (VOY: "Survival Instinct") * Druh 571 - označení pro druh P'Chana - Čtvrtého z devíti ze stejné unimatice jako Sedmá z devíti. Jejich druh uctíval božstvo jménem Brothara. (VOY: "Survival Instinct") * Druh 689 - označení pro Norcadiany. (VOY: "Ashes To Ashes") * Druh 2461 - označení pro Brunaly. Je to technologicky poměrně vyspělý druh, který byl téměř celý asimilován Borgy. Přežívá pouze na několika kolonizovaných světech. Jeho členové nejsou příliš schopní se bránit zbraněmi, proto pro boj s Borgy vytvořili patogen, jenž dokáže Borgy ničit. Jako přenašeče používají své vlastní geneticky upravené děti, které patogen přímo produkují a které nechávají asimilovat borgskou lodí. Každé dítě teoreticky zničí jednu loď s Borgy. Icheb je Brunal. (VOY: "Child's Play") * Druh 3259 - označení pro Vulkánce. Borgové si jsou vědomi jejich schopnosti logického uvažovaní a několik příslušníků tohoto druhu asimilovali. Sedmá z devíti dokonce znala vulkánský nervový stisk, pomocí kterého přemohla Tuvoka .(VOY: "The Raven") * Druh 4228 - označení pro Hazarie. Humanoidní druh, známý jako vynikající lovci a stopaři. (VOY: "Think Tank") * Druh 5174 - Borgové se jednou střetli s lodí tohoto druhu, kde našli pouze mrtvá vykostěná těla. Útočníky nikdy neobjevili, ale zřejmě to byli Hirogeni. (VOY: "Hunters") * Druh 5618 - označení pro pozemšťany, lidi původem z domovské planety Země. Podle měřítek Borgů mají podprůměrnou kapacitu mozku a omezené regenerační schopnosti. Několik pokusů o asimilaci ale selhalo. (VOY: "Dark Frontier") Borgové dokonce cestovali časem, aby zabránili Prvnímu kontaktu v roce 2063 a asimilovali obyvatele Země, ale v tom jim zabránila posádka pod vedením kapitána Picarda. (Star Trek: First Contact) Pravděpodobně z této doby na Zemi zůstalo několik neaktivních Borgů. Ve 22. století výzkumný tým v Arktidě objevil téměř sto let staré trosky vesmírné lodi, zamrzlé v ledovci s mrtvolami dvou kyberneticky zdokonalených humanoidů, tehdy však Borgové ještě nebyli lidstvu známí. Obě bytosti zregenerovaly a asimilovaly vědce, ukradly jejich transportní loď a odletěly ze Země. Enterprise (NX-01) dostala za úkol je zastavit, ale než se to posádce podařilo, stihli Borgové vyslat zprávu do kvadrantu Delta. Zpráva tam podle souřadnic doletí asi za dvě stě let. (ENT: "Regeneration") Tyto kontakty mezi lidmi a Borgy měly na svědomí časové posuny, ale ve skutečnosti ke kontaktu došlo později, kdy se Q rozhodl uštědřit Picardovi lekci a přesunul loď i s posádkou 7000 světelných let daleko, kde se setkala s Borgy. Podle původní časové linie to bylo první setkání s tímto druhem. (TNG: "Q Who?") * Druh 5973 - označení druhu, se kterým se Borgové setkali v galaktické mlhovině. Jedná se o multispektrální částicovou životní formu. (VOY: "The Haunting of Deck Twelve") * Druh 6291 - označení pro Yridiany, humanoidní druh. (VOY: "Equinox") * Druh 6339 - označení pro humanoidní druh bojující s Borgy pomocí speciálního viru, který dokázal infikovat a ničit borgskou technologii. Tento virus napadl i Sedmou z devíti a hrozila jí smrt. Naštěstí se virus podařilo zneškodnit. (VOY: "Infinite Regress") * Druh 6961 - označení pro Ktariany. (VOY: "Dark Frontier") * Druh 8472 - technologicky vyspělá civilizace žijící v tekutém prostoru mimo náš vesmír. Borgové se je pokusili asimilovat, ale neuspěli, a naopak Druh 8472 napadl nejen Borgy, ale i ostatní ve stejném vesmíru. Kapitánka Janewayová tak uzavřela dočasné spojenectví s Borgy, což vedlo k porážce Druhu 8472. (VOY: "Scorpion", "Prey", "In The Flesh") * Druh 10026 - vyspělý humanoidní druh, který Borgové asimilovali. (VOY: "Dark Frontier") Zajímavosti Sedmá z devíti nepoznala druh, který se nazývá Vaadwaurové. Tento druh totiž hibernoval ve stázových jednotkách stovky let. Předtím je však Borgové znali. Sedmá to vysvětlila tak, že paměť z doby před 900 lety je nesouvislá. To znamená, že borgská označení mají také svoje nedokonalosti. (VOY: Dragon's Teeth) Ačkoli to není výslovně uvedeno, je pravděpodobné, že čím jsou čísla nižší, tím dříve byl tento druh Borgy zpozorován, ačkoli existují anomálie; nejpozoruhodnější je číslo Ferengů - Druh 180. To je velmi neobvykle nízké číslo na druh, který není z kvadrantu Delta. Není známo žádné vysvětlení tohoto nízkého čísla. V několika románech byly uvedeny i jiné druhy - 1811, 2822, 3105, 4774. Ve hře Star Trek: Armada byl uveden druh 9341. Borgské označení druhů Označení druhů de:Liste von Spezieskennzeichnungen der Borg en:Borg species designations es:Designación de las especies (Borg) it:Designazione delle specie (Borg) ja:ボーグの種族識別番号 nl:Borg soortaanduidingen pl:Gatunki Borg